Te seguiré hasta el fin
by deteconan
Summary: Ryoma sufre por una perdida, sabe que no podra con ello y busca la manera de mitigar su dolor.   Mi ultima historia del 2010, es un RyoSaku.


**Hola!** decidi subir mi ultima historia del año, es una de las primeras que escribir de prince of tennis y es la primera de "drama" que he escrito, espero les guste, la tengo en otra pagina bajo mi otro nombre marie echize por si la han leido, para que no me acusen de copiarla XD.

**prince of tennis** no me pertenece, secuestre sus personajes un ratito y modifique la realidad

-11111-dialogo

** #######################################**

**Te seguiré hasta el fin**

Ryoma se miro en el espejo, antes era frio por fuera, pero ahora se sentía por ambos lados. Estaba más pálido que antes y su mirada ambarina que podía hacer caer a una chica de rodillas era opaca.

-¿a quién engaño? Nunca podre superarlo…-susurro

Hoy se cumplía un mes de la muerte de Sakuno, el aun no podía olvidarlo, dejo la escuela y dejo el tenis, porque cada vez que tomaba la raqueta se imaginaba a la hermosa chica de trenzas a su lado animándolo a jugar como antes de el día fatal…

Flash back

-Ryoma-kun, te…yo te…quiero decir que tú me…-tartamudeaba Sakuno al lado del chico de ojos ambarinos que tenia al lado-tu me...

-tú me gustas-susurro Ryoma con la mirada en el suelo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Qué…?-pregunto asombrada la chica

-te lo eh querido decir desde hace mucho, pero…no podía…

-¿de verdad Ryoma-kun? ¿De verdad me quieres?

-mucho Ryusaki, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, me deje llevar por mi orgullo y en que los chicos me molestarían…

-tú también me gustas-susurro ella sin un solo desliz en la voz

-¿de verdad? ¿Eres capaz de querer a un presumido y orgulloso tonto por el tenis?

-si, desde que te vi en el tren aquella vez…todo tomo otro color

-no lo puedo creer…

Ambos se miraron bajo la luz de la luna llena acercaron sus rostros lentamente y se besaron dulcemente. No saben cuánto duro, pero para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Se miraron a los ojos apreciando la perfección del otro. Comenzó a llover y la lluvia los obligo a despedirse y cada uno se fue a su casa, pero mientras el joven del cabello negro con un toque de verde dormía lo llamaron por teléfono, era Momoshiro diciéndole que Sakuno había sufrido un accidente, se había electrocutado tocando el enchufe de su secadora.  
Sin poderlo creer fue corriendo al hospital, no sentía la realidad, era como estar en un sueño, no sentía el tiempo cuando las enfermeras corrían desesperadas a la habitación de la chica, el médico a horas después diciendo que la joven cuando llego estaba muy mal y ahora había sufrido un paro cardiaco y había muerto instantáneamente. Desde esa llamada telefónica se sentía atrapado en sí mismo.

Fin Flash back

Todos notaron que el más afectado había sido él, se había transformado en un zombi, se vio obligado a dejar la escuela y al poco tiempo el tenis, ya nada tenía sentido.

Se vistió para ir a la ceremonia de la chica por cumplir un mes, Momoshiro con Eiji lo esperaban abajo intentaron subirle el ánimo sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir?-pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado viéndolo

-si-susurro

La ceremonia fue dura, su abuela no podía parar de llorar al igual que Tomoka, los demás también demostraban estar muy afectados. Sin embargo la situación lo supero, no soportaba estar allí, por lo que se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Momoshiro con un susurro

-Necesito tomar aire-respondió con un susurro, pero con voz rota

-voy contigo-dijo el joven de ojos violetas con ademan de ponerse de pie, después de todo no tenían permitido dejar al chico solo, nadie sabía lo que podía hacer y su estado no era el mejor

-no, por favor, necesito pensar

-de acuerdo, pero no vallas lejos, ¿vale?

-vale-dijo mientras salía

Una vez afuera se alejo caminando a la parte de atrás del edificio en donde se encontraban y se sentó en el suelo

-no podre superarlo…-susurro, comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tomo el pequeño frasco entre sus dedos, el cual había conseguido hace unos días en la consulta del médico, también había investigado que podía hacerle aquella pequeña pastilla blanca diseñada para que les baje el azúcar a los diabéticos, a una persona normal podía llevarla a la…muerte.

-Y no tendré otra oportunidad-abrió el frasco y puso 2 pastillas en la palma de su mano, lo siguiente que paso fue que entraron por su boca.

Momoshiro salió y miro por los alrededores buscando a su amigo, llegaron los titulares a preguntarle

-¿Qué pasa momo?-pregunto Kawamura

-¿has visto a Echizen?

-no, ¿Por qué? ¿Esta solo?-Pregunto Tezuka

-Si, me dijo que necesitaba pesar…

-tenemos que ir a buscarlo, no se encuentra bien-acordó Fuji

Todos se repartieron buscando al chico, el cual se encontraba acostado en el suelo sin fuerzas, sentía un sudor frio y también como si se desvaneciera

-¡Oye Echizen!-grito Oishi al verlo-¡vamos despierta!

Los demás escucharon sus gritos y fueron donde estaban

-¡Echizen!-gritaron todos desesperados

Pidieron ayuda, pero el chico abrió levemente los ojos y susurro

-lo siento…**(1)**

Volvió a cerrarlos y se desvaneció

-¡Echizen!

Descubrieron el frasco de pastillas y llamaron a una ambulancia, pero ya era tarde, mientras todos sufrían por una nueva perdida, un par de almas se reencontraban y se sonreían

-me hiciste esperar mucho-susurro ella

-lo lamento, me vigilaban a cada momento, pero si tarde tanto tiempo en declararme, un mes no es nada, ¿a que sí?-pregunto él con una sonrisa

Ella sonrió y le entregó su mano

**############################################**

**(1)** ´sip, llego a dar pena de lo cuatico para decir algo antes de morir, pero entiendanme estaba leyendo Hamblet cuando lo escribi y no pude recistir a escribir eso :p

Lo sé, no se me da bien el drama XD termina medio romanticon askjsakjsa, espero que les haya gustado mi ultima historia del año ;D espero que el 2011 les vaya muy bien y que hayan mas historias fanfiction que alimentan la mente de los desquiciados fanaticos del anime xD.

pliss dejen comentarios :)

-ahora estamos juntos, para la eternidad…

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
